


Little Devil

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mental games, Oops, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Someone call an exorcist, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the Little Devil with red skin, pointy ears, a tail &  who's grinning in a manic way all the time, but surely something near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Hell Exists...

**Author's Note:**

> And I quote Root here:  
> "I'm not the religious type."
> 
> But Father, forgive me for all my sins.
> 
> ># Also: IT IS MY 20TH BIRTHDAY!!! I AM ALLOWED TO DO WHATEVER I WANT (*_^)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If hell exists... this was definitely the way it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is "Mature" rated, the next chapter will be "Explicit".

"His name is David Paul." Harold informed to The Mayhem Twins.

"Any clue, why his number came up, Finch?" Asked Reese, looking at the Number's files, all clean, nothing extraordinary. Shaw eyed the files as Reese handed them to her.

"Well, Mr. Reese, Mr. Paul seems to be planning to hack into his boss' computer, but what for?" Explained Finch, typing something on his laptop.

"I get it, you want us to figure it out, whether he is the victim or the perpetrator, huh?" Shaw snapped on her usual sarcastic tone.

"Indeed, Ms. Shaw. I've been checking on Mr. Paul's boss' activities, and the man seems to be a correct person. No illegal activities, no problems with authorities, a perfect marriage, no need to mention his company, which is running so well." The man wearing glasses, said, as he opened surveillance feeds about David Paul's boss.

"Okay, we'll go for D. Paul, let's see what can he tell us..." Reese said, monotone, looking at Finch who nodded at him, and then to Shaw.

"DePaul, the Chicagoan university." Shaw said, jokingly, actually Shaw surprised herself with the silly joke, wasn't something she would normally say.

"Really Shaw?" Reese said, deadpan, and Shaw snorted at him, both earning sort of a scolding look from Finch.

The Mayhem Twins, nodded, maybe a little bit of ashamed. Then proceeded to leave the train station, in order to do human surveillance work on the Number.

Bear barked loudly, he'll miss Shaw. He always misses her as soon as she places her feet on the stairs. She told him something in German and he stayed quiet, walking slowly to where Finch was.

"I know Bear, but I am sure Ms. Shaw will be back soon, as well as Mr. Reese. Meanwhile you and I could go for a walk." Finch petted Bear's head and then went to get his collar and leash. Both readied themselves to catch some air outside the train station.

Reese and Shaw were keeping an eye on the Irrelevant. A quiet man, seriously why would he be a perpetrator and if not, then why would he be someone's victim? Oh this will be fun. Nice mental game Finch, leaving the task to this two...  

By the third hour of being spying on "The Chicagoan University" as Shaw kept calling him, they figured out he was the victim.

Poor man, he didn't know that the woman he was dating was his boss' wife. Of course he did not know he have made the business man angry and further more than jealous. A man who is losing his wife to one of his simplest employees? Hmm, enough motives to kill someone, huh? Well yes, Mr. Trent, David Paul's boss, hired a killer.

It was near the time for David's shift to be over. Reese posed as security guard as Shaw kept an eye on the Number from a short, but considerable distance. As David exited, a weird guy on a bright red jacket followed him all the way out the enormous building.

"Shaw, our guy is on the way." Reese communicated to the Persian. "I neutralized the possible threat, but keep an eye on him, there might be more people behind him." Reese finished as he left the possible threat unconscious.

"Got it." Shaw only responded, turning off the comm for now.

She followed "The Chicagoan University" for thirty long minutes her legs were burning, the man was annoying her, there was no action. Damn, she should've been the one posing as security guard. But suddenly a tall, dark haired guy, started to follow David too. Bam! That's the threat, no, in fact that is Mr. Trent. He'll do the job himself.

Just when Mr. Trent pulled David by the shoulder, pinning him to a wall with his forearm, almost choking the poor employee, Shaw slammed a 2x4 on his head. Mr. Trent seemed to only notice the blow, but he acted like it didn't hurt. He released David, and this one fell on his ass, gasping for air as Shaw and Mr. Trent exchanged punches and kicks. Shaw was quick in connecting the hits on the man's body, that gave her advantage to finally knock him out and zip-tie his wrists, tightly. She assured David that he was okay, and that he should check better on who he dates, plus encouraged him to file charges at Mr. Trent. David nodded and called the police immediately. Shaw left, gesturing a salute to the poor man, he thanked her.

"Is all good, Reese." Once the comm was turned on again, Shaw said.

"Alright. Where are you? I'll go and pick you up." Reese offered.

"Nah, is okay. I could use some fresh air and some New York noise, see you at the headquarters." Shaw replied, pacing in a calm way, feeling the cool breeze, pulling her beanie low.

Reese stayed in silence, he understood, Shaw still was adrenalized from whatever she did with the Number or threat, so she needed to let it settle again.

As Shaw walked into a bakery, her phone vibrated.

># If you get me one of those cinnamon rolls, I'll get you a new gun.

Root. Because who else would be insane enough to send Shaw a message trading a gun for a cinnamon roll? Yes, Root. Only Root.

Shaw located the nearest camera. To her left, almost above her head. She moved until she felt she was standing in front of the camera's eye. So she mouthed "Really, Root?", the camera blinked it's red light twice, meant Root got the message. 

This time there was no text, fortunately for Root, Shaw left the comm on after talking to Reese.

"What Shaw? Can't a friend bring a sweet to another friend?" Root teased, on her cute little voice. Shaw rolled her eyes. Oh this will be fun... for Root.

"Root." Shaw warned, slightly irritated. "I am not going to bring you a cinnamon roll." 

"Aw, I have one of those Nano Beretta, brand new, is not even assembled yet. I was looking forward to trade it with you, if you brought me the cinnamon roll." Root sounded kind of amused, but there still was her teasing behind all of this show.

"Tell me one thing." Shaw replied, piching her nose's bridge & then looking firmly to the camera as if she was talking straight to Root on the face.

"Yes?" Root prompted.

"If I wasn't the one in this bakery... I mean if it was Finch or Reese, would you still ask for that stupid thing?" She asked, it wasn't a serious question, yet her face made it appear.

"Umm, well, Harry's a gentleman, I'd definitely ask him for it. The lurch... he could bring it, but after walking into a warzone and there is no way I would eat a cinnamon roll covered in gun powder." Answered the hacker, and Shaw can imagine the smirk Root is so doing right now.

"Then go and ask Finch for it. Or I don't know, eating a gun powdered cinnamon roll seems pretty delicious to me." Shaw said sarcastically, her irritation showing clearly.

"But happens that you are the only one inside a bakery, so..." 

"Fine Root, I'll bring you the damn cinnamon roll." Shaw heard no words from the other end. To make this more interesting than it was already, the line to pay was inmense, there were like forty to forty three persons, and yes, the cashier was slow as a ninety years old human being. 

Ruh-roh, there was a camera a few feet away from Shaw. The Persian could feel Root's eyes digging into her through the camera's lens. Shaw thought of sticking up her middle finger, but that wouldn't offend Root, knowing her... it'd entice the hacker to say millions of innuendos. So Shaw looked to the camera, it was becoming her enemy. Fucking cinnamon roll.

"Mmm" Shaw heard through the earpiece. Wait did she really hear that or was her impatience messing with her? She only stayed quiet.

A few hisses now. Oh Shaw really heard that, on definitive and it came through the earpiece, Shaw thought of turning the comm off, but what if Root was in trouble? Not that Shaw cared, but yeah, you know, only worrying for the Team to stay complete.

"Root???" Shaw asked, her voice between curious and about to panic.

Ragged breathing and a lustful "mmm" ending with an "oh!". Shaw's body starting to react, slightly. Was Root really...? Mhm, she was. 

A high pitched moan, Shaws name followed. Dammit, why she got to do this? Why while Shaw was on the line waiting for her turn, to pay a stupid cinnamon roll and an energy drink, between a crowded bakery? Fucking Root. Seriously, Shaw was already formulating how to make Root pay for this, probably choking her with the sweet she had on her hand. Plus Shaw was trying to stay under control.

"Shaw... please, please!" Root's voice sounded strained, fighting for air. Shaw was desperate to pay for the damn things, so she could mediate properly with the Root situation.

"Root!" Shaw warned, she really wanted Root to shut the fuck up, this wasn't really the moment, and if anything, Shaw's body was betraying her, sweaty forehead, goosebumps, shaky hands. But of course, Root never cares, she kept on with the little whimpers. If hell exists... this was definitely how it is!

Was finally Shaw's turn to pay, after fifty long minutes, and Root was still growling, groaning, moaning undescribable words on Shaw's ear.

"The total is $4.67." The cashier told Shaw.

"Huh?" Shaw asked, but it sounded more like an "ah", an escaped tiny moan. Oh Root, you better be caving a hole in the ground, Shaw will end you badly for this.

"Is $4.67 for the items. Uhm... are you okay, Ms.?" The cashier asked, he looked worried.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, am fine. Here, keep the change." She tossed $10, over the counter, still listening to Root's sexual sounds, turning around, leaving as soon as she could. Her lower body was heated up, badly. Shaw could feel her center starting to get humid. What a mess, to walk around New York with a throbbing sex and being unable to help herself, because New York seemed to be crowded even on the most hidden places. Fucking Root always holding the Ace card.

On her way to the train station, she heard as Root's breathing evened, how she started to calm down. But Shaw was hot and bothered, besides irritated and seeking for vengeance.

Once she arrived to the train station, she looked all over for the hacker... no signs of Root, yet there was the unassembled Nano, with a note aside:

" _Sorry I couldn't wait for you, a new mission surged. But I knew you'd bring me the cinnamon roll, so as promised, here is your new toy. Have fun sweetie_!"

Shaw, clearly irritated, grabbed the unassembled gun and tossed the paperbag that carried the sweet, over the desk, if Finch had seen such action, of course he would've scolded the former ISA agent. She laid on the bench, placing the "new toy" over her belly, the energy drink she bought was still capped, she placed it on the floor, deciding she'd drink it later, when she wakes up from her little nap... because, ahem, she decided to not deal with the hotness between her legs, obviously provided by Root's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the hell begin to heat up!  
> *Devilish grin*


	2. Hell's Gate Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas Koroa contacts Shaw.  
> *Root reached the boiling point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ># Uhm... saw my reflection on the mirror last night and believe me, I saw fire consuming my insides.  
> All of this written on "Holy Week"
> 
> //YOU ARE BEING WATCHED|
> 
> ># Shaw might be a little out of character, but it was the only way to make it fit.

Shaw wakes up like an hour after. She placed the unassembled gun aside of her, as she took a sitting position. The energy drink she bought was warm, but she didn't care, she drank it anyways. It was a bittersweet taste of açai and something similar to passion fruit. Really, how could she drink it warm? It was just nasty, but she downed it completely.

There were no signs of the others inside the train station, she was still alone, not that Shaw liked to be accompanied, but it was getting kind of annoying. Her phone had no messages. Nothing. So in her current boredom, Shaw remembered the gun, and she began assembling it. The gun's pieces are perfect, the neatly black painted fire machine was delighting Shaw's eyes very much. Root had a fine taste and definitely guessed right on choosing it for Shaw.

Shaw assembled it under twenty five minutes, checking it over and over again. It was all good. The gun was perfect. But yes, Shaw's a little obsessive with her stuff.

Suddenly her phone vibrated. She checked it, a notification from Angler, it was Romeo, he needed to communicate with her.

<# I have no time for stupidities, what's the deal?

># You can't spare a little time for an old friend?

At that response, Shaw almost thought it was Root who hacked into Romeo's account, so she could mess her up.

<# Look Romeo, stop with the bullshit already.

># My bad, it's not Romeo here, it's Tomas.

<# Hey, trouble boy!

># Hello.

<# So, what's going on with you?

># Just came back from Barcelona, have a new job here in New York, thought you might want to be my wheelman...

<# That sounds kind of fun, when and where?

># Meet me at Harry's New York Bar, around 9pm.

<# Got it. See you there.

A devious smirk formed on Shaw's lips, as the conversation ended. This was definitely an adrenaline rush she surely was not expecting. Last time with Tomas, was such a thrill, and who is Shaw to say no to drive over the speed limit and with the possibilities of firing her new gun? She could feel her blood rushing in the veins already. She was so invested imagining all the fun she would have, that she never heard Root's steps coming closer to her.

"Hi sweetie!" Root said, in a low tone voice, as she placed behind Shaw.

"Ugh. You always kill the fun." Shaw replied dryly, a little bit irritated maybe, or maybe it was a show.

"Hmm, I am not sorry." Cheerfully, Root commented, that smile of hers coming to life, as she so enjoys to see Shaw irritated.

"The hell are you doing here?" Asked Shaw, sounding really annoyed, she would've liked if it was Reese or Finch who had arrived instead of... Root.

"Finished my mission and came here to give you this." Root answered as she handed a navy blue bag to the Persian woman. "You have a date right?"

"Who the- whatever..." Shaw snatched the bag roughly out of Root's hand, Root did that amused smile and Shaw thought of punching Root's face, but she declined, she didn't want to give explanations to Harold nor to listen a lecture for the man wearing glasses.

"Thank you, Root!" Mocked the hacker, as Shaw stood up from the bench and headed to the train's cabin. Shaw waved her hand in annoyance.

* * *

* * *

 

*At 9:00pm

Right on time Shaw arrived to the bar accorded. She wore a nice little black dress, though she was super sure Root selected it herself and that was annoying, she had to admit that she looked hot on it. Her hair held on one side, wavy, a little messy, but classy. Of course once she entered, most of the looks were on her, a few men said some things, but she paid no attention, her eyes scanning for the Spanish guy. There he was, at the bar, two whiskey glasses, the chair beside him was empty. Tomas looked at her and raised one of the glasses, his face had a charming smile. This was definitely going to be a nice time.

"I'm unarmed." Shaw joked, then she slightly bit her lip. Tomas handed her the whiskey filled glass.

"I wasn't going to rip you off from your weapons, this time." Tomas almost whispered in her ear as he leaned to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. Shaw could feel her cheeks going faintly pinkish and she was blaming herself for that, but seriously, Tomas is a hot guy, she has a good pair of eyes and yes she noticed quiet a long time ago.

"So... *clears throat* what are we going to do?" Shaw asked obviously aching for thrilling action.

"I like you, always ready and committed to work, there are not a lot of people like that." He complimented her. Shaw was maybe a little nervous, or perhaps, expecting something to happen. Her comm was on. Yes, she was definitely expecting something to happen, and that something was Root bothering her with incessant innuendos or blabbering on her ear, but nothing occurred. "Sameen?"

"Wha- what?" Shaw replied, a little distracted.

"You seem far away, are you okay?" Concerned asked Tomas.

"Yeah, sure I'm fine. Uhm... I'll be right back." She excused herself and headed to the ladies room. Only one person at a time, and thankfully the bathroom was empty, so she got in quickly. She gripped her hands against the handwasher, as in a desperate need to control herself and most of all her betraying mind. Why would she be thinking of Root? Why? Why? Why? This has been the only time the hacker has not interrupted her, yet yes she did on Shaw's mind.

Shaw heard the door creak as it opened, she tried to yell that it was occupied, but when she turned around she was nearly perplexed.

"So... Tomas, huh?" Root asked, but it sounded more like an accusation. 

"What? You jealous, Root?" Shaw snorted looking firmly at Root's eyes and smirking in such devious way. "What are you doing here?"

"Your days as Robin Hood are over Sam' and you know going back to numbers is not right." Root batted Shaw's questions away.

"Oh, so you're here to go all Finch on me, huh? Why is it that you are here?" The Persian woman asked once again, her eyes never leaving Root's.

"Can't a woman make sure her partner is alright?" Root kind of joked, though she probably was saying the truth.

"I'm fine Root, you can leave. By the way, couldn't you just call me to ask? You didn't have to come all the way to check up on me." Shaw sounded bitter, and her face was serious.

"Sweetie-"

"Don't call me sweetie!!" Shaw interrupted Root shoving her aside as she made her way to leave the bathroom.

Root smirked when Shaw turned again to see her, the Persian woman shook her head, further than infuriated.

Once Shaw got up to Tomas again, they discussed and spoke about the new job. It was an easy in and out, but he needed her knowledge on New York's streets just in case something didn't go the way he planned. And to add a little spice Shaw still had the comm on and Root was ready to say something when she heard Tomas' voice, so deep in her ear she thought he knew that she was listening.

"And our front is that we have to pose as a couple, any problem?" Tomas asked Shaw, looking at her with those olive green eyes.

"No problem." Answered Shaw, as she let him grab her hand and head out of the bar. And Root saw and heard all of this, from a lonely seat in a corner.

* * *

 

They got to the party mansion a little after 10:30pm, they made out and kneaded each other as pleased, but never touching their privates. Yet damn Root was stuck on Shaw's mind.

They walked past the whole lot of people drunk and possible drugged with ecstasy inside of the mansion. In the second level there was a secret room inside of another room (the façade). Tomas had to steal only two pendants, both with a price over five million dollars. Both got inside the façade room, and both tapped on the walls, searching for a dry sound.

"Tomas?" 

"Yes?"

"Check this wall, I think it is the one leading to the other room." Shaw said with thrilled eyes.

*Thud, thud* "Yes it is this one!" Tomas whispered, taking a knife from his trousers and beginning to slice the cardboarded wall.

Shaw kept an eye on the door, making sure she's ready to attack whoever came in. A minute later Tomas had the pendants on his hand, beautiful sky blue stones all over them. They left the mansion, yes, they made out all the way out of it, but it was fun for both of them.

Of course the real fun of this was to drive Tomas' Pagani Huayra as fast as she could. And then Root decided it was a fun time to make Shaw lose patience.

"Root." Shaw warned, she was in no mood of dealing with whatever Root was trying to do. She only focused on shifting the velocities and the tire's screeching.

"You having fun with your date, sweetie?" That sweet covering the sour tone on Root's voice.

"Is none of your business, why are you calling?" Oh the voice of Shaw was growing more irritated. Her hands gripping the wheel tightly. Tomas noticed. He placed a hand on her thigh, near her knee, to try to calm her down a little. She looked at him, inviting.

"Shaw there's no need to be rude." 

"Root." Shaw warned again, followed by a gasp that either belongs to the red light she almost passed or Tomas' hand going higher.

"Yes?" Root never heard, Shaw's response. Shaw turned off the comm and focused on finding an expensive hotel where it would make sense to park the Pagani Huayra. Tomas was delighted at the quick reactions. He couldn't wait to really get his hands on Shaw and viceversa.

He paid the room, ordered vodka, whiskey, champagne. It was all good, a few wet kisses, every so often some sneaky hands roaming bodies. But once they started undressing, Shaw found herself not wanting to be with Tomas. She had brief images of pale skin and big, bright hazel eyes on her mind that'll never leave her alone.

"I can't do this." She only said, Tomas widened his eyes as if offended.

"Are you alright?" He blinked and his face turned into one more concerned.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Shaw managed to say as she mentally cursed Root over and over again.

"You want me to leave? We can talk about this any other time if you desire." Tomas being a gentleman told Shaw, and he began to redo the buttons of his shirt.

"Yeah, okay." Shaw almost whispered.

Tomas was dressed again. "You keep the car, I leave in a taxi, okay?" 

"Sure, thanks." She muttered and watched him leave. But a couple of minutes later she heard knocks on the door. "You forgot something, Tomas?"

"I forgot my sweetie here, I think." Root's voice, Shaw thought twice before opening the door. But as she thought, she looked in her purse for something and then let Root in. The hacker had this smug face, predatory look on her eyes. Shaw took advantage of Root's state and placed herself in front of the taller woman, making her walk backwoods until the back of her thighs almost hit the king sized bed.

"Turn around." Shaw ordered.

"What?" Root asked in disbelief.

"Don't ask, turn around!" She commanded, her voice more firm. And Root obeyed. Once Root's back was facing Shaw, the Persian woman grabbed Root's wrists and zip-tied them, tightly, together. Root only gasped, but she had that devilish grin of hers across her face.

"Hmm, what are we playing here? Cop and thief? attacker and victim?" Root joked, her body was heating already

"None." Shaw answered as she spun Root to face her and then pushed the taller woman over the bed. Root only laughed, she thought this was a game.

Root observed as Shaw shamelessly undressed in front of her eyes, beautiful toned body, something dignified of staring all the time. She absent-minded licked her lips.

"So answer me, that day I was at the bakery, you were...?" Shaw asked, she had that curiousity scratching her mind.

"No, I faked it, I was just looking at the monitor." Root's answer was sincere. To that, Shaw took off her bra', exposing her breasts to Root's sight. Root inhaled deeply in surprise.

"You think that was funny, your little and stupid game?" Shaw sounded cold, and heavy like a rock. But her eyes exhibited excitement.

"You went hot, sweetie?" Root retorted, the grin reappearing on her face again.

"You know... I- I really felt messed up, you made me sweat, get goosebumped skin..." As Shaw said those words she removed her underwear, now remaining completely naked to Root's lustful eyes. The hacker's body grew hotter and hotter.

"I am so glad to know my effort was not fruitless." Proud of herself like the little shit she is, Root said. She licked her lower lip watching as Shaw's naked body got closer to her.

"But I think that you deserve some kind of treatment for such behavior." Shaw got on top and straddled Root, Shaw could feel Root's body burning under her.

"I imagined you wanting me to touch you here." Shaw commented as she slowly traced a finger over her own clit and circled it slowly. Then her hands going up little by little until she pinched her nipples, then massaging them. Root only watched, feeling herself wet and unable to do something and making a huge effort on keeping her breathing under control.

"You wanted to come on my fingers or was it on my mouth?" She continued to knead herself on top of Root, grinding slowly over Root's crotch, dragging Root's jeans up, causing the smallest friction with the hacker's sex. Root hummed, sounded like desperation. Shaw's hands traveled upper in her own body, she was pretending to choke her neck with both hands.

"Shaw!" Root pleaded, she didn't want to have her wrists tied anymore, she wanted to feel Shaw's skin, to kiss her, to lick all of Shaw, to bite her neck, collarbone, the thighs, spank her, whatever and the more she wanted to be set free, the wetter her center became.

The smaller woman leaned down just so she was at level with Root's good ear, supporting her weight with her arms on either sides of Root. "I won't let you out of the zip-tie." She purred, and Root growled, she was clearly frustrated and seemed like Shaw was not going to yield anytime soon. So Root started wriggling side to side, but Shaw having the upper hand this time, moved up, sitting on Root's belly, adding pressure to her sides with the thighs, Root's face went red, she lost control of her breathing and there were sweat beads on her forehead, neck and chest.

Shaw leaned down again, almost touching lips with Root, taunting, her hands never touching the hacker. Root tilted her head up, trying to steal a kiss, but it was fruitless, Root sighed, annoyed at her inability to catch Shaw's lips. Shaw ducked her head lower to Root's neck and blew hot air turning cool once it hit with Root's sweaty neck. The taller woman shuddered and gasped, her thighs shut closer, her sex was throbbing and her heart beating faster and faster.

"Shaw, please!"

"Oh I believe I heard that the other day." Shaw grinded on Root's belly, the hacker's body was hot, and her cheeks didn't lie, they are turning dark red now. Root's eyes are wild, bigger than ever before.

The smaller woman replaced herself again over Root's crotch. She teased her nipples a few more minutes, delighted seeing as Root bit her lip in pure frustration and as her breathing became even more erratic as well.

"You want to tug at them? Maybe to bring them to your mouth, to make me cry out?" Shaw asked as she played with her nipples and wetted her other hand's fingers with saliva and then shoved them inside her, thrusting at a slow pace, looking directly to the hacker's eyes with the bad intentions of frustrating Root even more with the sight and so wetted sounds of each thrust. 

Blown eyes and a desperate body was suffering under Shaw. Root could feel her nub pounding simultaneously with her heart, she needed someone to bring her peace down there, but Shaw was not an option and much less herself. The zip-tie was beginning to annoy her and hurt her too. Shaw accelerated the pace of her thrustings, grinding on Root's crotch, the jeans pulling up and down, and everytime the jeans went up, Root moaned, it rubbed her where she wanted, but it was not enough and her sex was aching for a touch.

"Are you gonna cry, Root?" Shaw mocked as she continued to finger herself, now frantically, she's about to come and drag Root to hell with her, but she got to make this painful for the hacker. In one of her thrusts, the back of her hand featherlightly touched Root's center, eliciting a loud whimper from the hacker. Shaw bit her lower lip, breathing heavy through her nose, looking down at Root with such an evil look on her eyes, she looked like a demon or some evil creature in joy. Little devil you are Shaw.

"Sameen, just let me out of these!" To Root's plea, Shaw only responded with forcing Root's legs apart and settling her own between them, making Root do a sound between a growl or a moan. Shaw, smirked, leaned once again, supporting her weight with one arm and speaking so close to Root's lips that the hacker could feel the hot breath.

"Never, ever again do that to me Root. Don't you dare, because next time I won't be so nice." Shaw threatened between pants, as she thrusted and thrusted, coming with a loud cry. But then she ran her thigh between Root's legs up and down, sensing that moment when Root was about to come, and she stopped, got off from Root and the bed. 

Shaw left Root high, unable to get off. She made a mess out of Root, without slightly touching her. Now they are hand to hand.

"You'll find something around here to break the zip-tie, bye Root." Shaw said leaving once she was fully dressed. Root was between calming down to think properly or in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Take me to church..."
> 
> Should I stop listening to overly explicit sexual sogs???  
> *Demon Face*


	3. Little Sheytoon Has Fleshy Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They used to call me 'Sheytoon Shaw' in school..." The Persian woman said, grabbing one of Root's guns out of the back of her black jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this fic Shoot is kind of reversed.  
> //YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED|
> 
> ****This chapter is product of agressive lack of sleeping (on purpose and I do not regret it), twenty cans of Monster Energy (not per day, was during the week, I've got addicted to it's flavor), low/high bloodsugar (yeah, thirteen years being a diabetic), Shoot scenes and photos, massive Shoot withdrawal, hyperness/anxiety over the new season and of course my twisted mind.***

* * *

Root had nearly fifteen minutes to cut the zip-tie loose and get out the hotel room. She couldn't find anything sharp and able to release her. She had no knives in her jeans pockets, her wrists being tied behind her was all the more fucked up. But Root wasn't worried at all, in fact she had a shit eating grin, like if she was the one who just had all the fun.

// _ **10 MINUTES LEFT**_ |

She sat on the floor, looking to the ceiling. Then she looked at a small table near the sofa. There was a nice completely filled champagne bottle. Root struggled a bit to stand up, but once she did, she went to the table and picked up the bottle and held it with her teeth. Fortunately it was open, and she had a mouthful of the bubbly alcohol before letting the bottle fall. There were crystal pieces all over the floor. She kneeled near one big piece of crystal and leaned back until her hands could grab it, thank goodness for her flexibility. She managed the edgy piece between her fingers, angling and rubbing it against the hard plastic circling her wrists. She let out a sigh she didn't know when she started to held.

Sweat beads started to form and travel down her forehead. Root rubbed the crystal hader at the plastic, her hands were about to cramp from the constant motion.

// _ **1 MINUTE LEFT**_ | 

*grrrack* The plastic broke, Root was freed. She hurried herself to the door, her wrists on fiery pain. Fucking Shaw. As she held the handle, she noticed blood on her hand. She only had 20 more seconds to disappear, she cleaned the handle with a corner of her shirt and left as soon as possible.

* * *

"Good morning, sweetie!" Said Root in her cheerful tone, slightly startling Shaw.

Shaw rolled her eyes and let out a mockery sigh, she eyed Root's wrists and face. Unfortunately for her ego, Root was wearing a trench coat and leather gloves. Pretty sure she was going to murder someone. "Had a hard time last night?"

"No. It was so easy." Root replied, smirking at Shaw.

"Sure." Of course Shaw wouldn't believe Root, never. She zip-tied her wrists like if Root was a beast.

"Where's Harry?" Root asked, changing drastically the direction of their some sort of conversation.

"What? You scared to be alone with me?" Shaw teased, she had an evil smile on her face, her eyes kind of dark, mischievous. Root felt sudden arousal, but masked it very well. "He's with John and Bear."

"Oh Sam'." Laughed Root. Getting close to Shaw. The Persian woman instinctively took a step back, which caused her to bump into Finch's desk. She took a quick glance to see if everything stayed in place. "What now? Are you the one afraid to be alone with me?" 

"Ha, ha." Shaw only said, casually leaning back a bit, her hands on the desk's edges, like if she was waiting for Root to get even closer, which happened.

Once Root was almost hovering over Shaw, the smaller woman switched them. As they spun, Shaw let her hands inside Root's trench coat and disarmed the hacker, taking the two guns her skinny black jeans held in the back. Shaw placed them in the back of her own and proceeded to hold Root's bruised wrists with her hands. Root hissed a bit, her wrists were too raw and her hands were a little sore, but she gave Shaw the most inviting smirk ever.

"No. I am not afraid to be alone with you, Root." Shaw said as she released Root's wrists and ripped the hacker's trench coat open, pushing it off with ravenous force. Root's eyes went even wider, she licked her lips in anticipation. 

Once the heavy clothing piece fell, Shaw took a few seconds to look at Root. That silky, sleeveless, buttoned shirt looked so good on her. But Shaw wanted to rip it open too, but... it'd probably get broken. Then she had a less harming idea.

"Grip at the edges, and don't even try to touch me!" Shaw ordered to Root, guiding the hacker's hands to the desk's edges. Root wanted to protest, what would Shaw do to her, and she's not able to touch Shaw? That was totally unfair, but yet she said nothing and obeyed.

Shaw placed her arms between Root's arm and sides. She grabbed the back of Root's shirt, pulling at it, causing the slight loose cloth to look skin tight over Root's torso. Root's breathing became faster, she had no idea of what the other woman would do, and the uncertainty was eating her alive, making her feel all the more aroused, her mouth going dry. Shaw not missing even a single bit of Root's small reactions, the quick breathing, the excitement on her eyes, the way her body is tensing. Shaw placed herself closer to Root's face, a leg between the hacker's, making her gasp loudly and gulp hardly, she was about to kiss Root, she knew Root was waiting eagerly for it, and right in the moment their lips were like a centimeter away from connecting, the Persian woman lowered to Root's left breast and licked over the shirt, to her surpise and joy, the hacker wasn't wearing a bra, so she felt how the nipple hardened against her tongue. Root groaned something between Shaw's name or a curse and Shaw only laughed, her mouth now closed on Root's breast. Root thought about yanking on Shaw's hair, but "don't even try to touch me!" came to her like a mantra, so she gripped harder at the desk's edge, restraining herself from touching Shaw.

The smaller woman repeated the same process on the other breast, never letting go of the shirt. The hot and wet feeling of Shaw's tongue over the nipple was just so good, Root's chest rose and fell rapidly the more seconds passed. Once Shaw was done of somehow delightfully torturing Root, releasing Root's shirt, she took a step back to look at the hacker. Root looked so bothered right now, her cheeks furiously blushed, quick pants, body trembling in excitement and two small wet patches on her shirt. Shaw grinned, evil grinned, she was so enjoying the view. Root let go of the edges, the insides of her hands were dark red, they hurted, not painfully, but somehow uncomfortable.

Root couldn't find herself being able to say a word she was just perplexed, lost in tingling sensations all over her body. 

"You seem a lil' disturbed." Shaw kept on her teasing attitude and Root just let out a dry laugh. Shaw got close to her again, tracing the tip of her index finger over Root's lower lip, Root darted her tongue out and licked it, producing an "mmm" from Shaw. She trailed the finger down to Root's neck, over her pulse point. Obviously the taller woman's pulse was accelerated.

"Shaw." Root managed to say. What the hell is Sameen trying to do? Is she going to leave her that high? Is she going to let her stranded on this cliff? Root wanted to know, but how to push Shaw, without really pushing her? Root had no idea.

Shaw kept trailing her finger down in a slow teasing pace, making Root tremble harder when she traced it over Root's abdomen, and making the hacker gasp in anticipation once she placed her finger over the crotch, rubbing up and down over the jeans. Shaw brought that evil grin to her face again. 

Then Shaw pushed Root to lay over the desk, Root let herself go without protests. Shaw straddled her, Root had a deja vu moment from last night when Shaw was in the same position, tempting the fuck out of her and she being unable to react. But this time Root's hands are free, and she forgot the remanents of pain she felt, grabbing and smacking Shaw's butt before the Persian woman stopped her.

"You are used to people doing things your way, right?" Said Shaw, glaring at Root for mere show, because her eyes clearly exhibited excitement and arousal.

"Hmm... You could say that!" Smugly answered Root, wrestling her still gloves covered hands away from Shaw.

"I don't think this is gonna go your way this time." Shaw replied, her voice heavy with a sexy, husky tone, grinding over Root's crotch like the last time, Root eliciting a frustrated groan.

"Not again!" Shaw knows what Root meant, to not dare and tease her to leave her high.

"Sh. Sh. Sh. You don't have a say here." Shaw said, unbuttoning Root's shirt, spreading it side to side once she was done, Root's hands coming up to grip hard on Shaw's thighs. Shaw could feel Root's nails digging on her skin over the jeans. And once again Shaw lowered to focus her attention to Root's small peaks. Root gasped, squirmed underneath Shaw, her hands gripping harder, she will surely bruise Shaw. The smaller woman stopped her actions and traced a wet line from Root's sternum to her lower lip, with the tongue, then kissing the hacker, and Root bit hard on Shaw's lip, it was an unspoken way to let her know she wanted her to stop teasing, but Shaw's a lil' shit, she kept kissing her hungrily, teasing Root's center over the jeans.

"You remember? I guess you do... the events still so recent." Shaw mocked, it was a warning for the hacker. Root eyes looked like about begging Shaw to not do that again, she wouldn't resist it, not this time.

"Sameen, don't you-"

"What? Your threats are irrelevant here, Root!" Oh that little devil inside Shaw was showing badly!

"Please!" There, Root begged, she couldn't catch the word before slipping out of her mouth. Shaw kissed her neck, biting furiously at the tendon standing proud as Root made a guttural sound.

Shaw unzipped Root jeans, then she got off from Root, to take away the hacker's jeans. Reveling at the sight of wetted underwear. She couldn't resist to see which would be Root's reaction when she let her tongue play a little...

So Shaw ran her tongue on Root's sex over the underwear, Root moaning in surprise and her hands coming to grasp hardly at Shaw's scalp. Shaw traveled upper to kiss Root on the mouth a few more times before settling to straddle her again.

"Sheytoon!" The hacker snapped when Shaw stopped kissing her. Shaw widened her eyes, not offended, but slightly surprised, because she understood what Root meant. Shaw said nothing. And took a straight sitting position straddling Root's thighs, squeezing them with her own. 

"They used to call me 'Sheytoon Shaw' in school." The Persian woman said, grabbing one of Root's guns out of the back of her jeans. Unassembling it, making sure all bullets are out and that it's all clean, assembling it again. The click of bullets hitting the floor echoed in all the train station. Once Shaw made sure it was all good with the weapon, she placed it aside, Root eyes were dancing on uncertainty and arousal, blown pupils gave her up. "You may have understood why, yesterday..." that smug and evil smile proud on her lips and her eyes hungrily looking at Root's.

"I have no doubts about that, Sameen. You are such a little devil all the time, and I am that sweet sacrifice you are needing." Root commented, quietly, smirking, her hands now behind her head, supporting it up.

"You are no saint and... doesn't the Devil look for innocent souls?" Shaw retorted, her hands wandering over Root's neck squeezing strong, but carefully at the same time. Root tilted her head back a little, to give Shaw's hands more access.

"One can always pretend." Answered Root, mimicking the most innocent face ever, she looked like an 18 years old fragile virgin, but her look had that mischievous spark.

Shaw hummed, and positionated herself in an angle in which she was on her knees and her face between Root's legs. She teased planted a kiss on Root's mound, still covered by the underwear and Root contracted notably and Shaw grinned. She did the same again and Root's reaction was more raw, all gasping and panting, her hands massaging her breasts. 

Shaw ran two fingers up and down over Root's sex, tantalizing. The underwear material in damp in Root's fluids, it feels so light to Shaw's fingers, but so raw on Root's bundle of nerves, she moaned, a throatty sound. Shaw pulled the underwear aside and lapped over the wet and sensitive flesh. Root tasted sweet, and Shaw suddenly wanted all of it, so she yanked off the offending piece of clothing, and worked Root's sex with her mouth for long minutes non-stop. The hacker making different sounds, her breathing quickening, one hand gripping the desk's edge, the other turned into a fist grabbing her shirt. 

Suddenly Shaw stopped. Root was pulled out of her almost ecstasy, she feared Shaw would leave her just like that. But Shaw had other plans, of course. She took the gun she placed aside and licked the slide from back to front and viceversa. Root's eyes widened, they were wild, Shaw's actions made her wetter than she already was. Her breathing coming in ragged faster pants.

Shaw crawled up, until she was straddling Root's hips, keeping the taller woman in place. She spun half of her body to look down at Root's center, and with the tip of the gun rubbed on the hacker's nub, eliciting rough and uncontrollable moans from Root. Shaw enjoying this little fuck she's doing. She rubbed it for around 5 minutes, Root tensing her body. Shaw stopped, spun to face Root's reddened face, and sucked on the gun's tip, that sweet flavor, Root licked her own lip and shut her eyes tighly closed. She opened them when Shaw, still looking at her with the gun on her hand, slipped two fingers inside of Root thrusting in an unforgiving rhythm making Root come in a loud cry. 

But the party wasn't over, Shaw dragged her fingers outside of Root and brought them to the hacker's mouth. Root gladly licked and sucked on them as Shaw, once again focused on the taller woman's breasts, biting and soothing the stinging pain with her tongue, suckling and letting go with wet pops sounds over and over again. Root bit her lip, until turning it white, feeling it going numb. Shaw kissed her, desirable, uncontrollable, swallowing the hacker's moanings and whichever words she could've said. Their hands fighting to wander over each other, Root finally settling them on the back of Shaw's neck, pulling her down and closer, Shaw's thigh between Root's legs, sliding up and down, the rough material connecting with the sensitive puffy nub. All their sounds was like a moaning symphony.

Shaw grabbed the gun once again. She slid down, spreading Root's legs wide side to side, she ran the gun's tip over Root's center, slowly, Root groaned, and then screamed when she felt the cold metal inside of her. When she opened her eyes she saw Shaw with her motherfucking evil grin looking at her, the gun in her hand and inside of Root. Root forgot how the hell to breathe.

" 'Sheytoon' you called me, innocent you pretended to be, the fleshy soul I want you are, so sweet!" Shaw said that in the huskier voice Root ever heard her speak. With that Shaw thrusted the gun inside of Root back and forth, in and out, with the pad of her other hand's thumb, she flicked at Root's clit. She could feel Root's inner muscles gripping at the gun, she was ready to go over the edge, Shaw grinned wider, Root moaned a few obscenities.

"SAMEEN!!!" Was the last thing Root said before biting her lip hard enough to draw blood and convulse in pleasure.

Shaw took the gun out of Root, slowly, placing it aside again, easing the taller woman's sex, lapping at it, until Root evened. Then she went and kissed the blood away from Root's lips, then she bit once more at that proudly standing tendon on Root's neck and kissed Root's collar bone with such daintiness, like if Root was a porcelain doll.

"You are the Devil alive, Shaw." Root said, as she saw Shaw getting off her.

"We can talk about it later or someday, now I think you may want to get your clothes on, I hear footsteps..." Shaw said walking away to the train's cabin, rearranging her hair. Root hurried to put on her clothes and look all okay before John and Finch saw her.

"Hello guys!" 

"Hello, Ms. Groves." Said Finch, and Reese nodded at Root.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after this, I am not granted a place at heaven, I am so sure.  
> I think the Sheytoon here is me, ha, ha, ha!!!
> 
> And I really should stop listening over sexually explicit music ASAP!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading!


End file.
